


A Little Crash and a Lumpy Chair

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Post War, nixon in the hospital, winters to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Nixon ends up in the hospital and Winters rushes to check on him. Too bad hospital chairs suck.
Kudos: 7





	A Little Crash and a Lumpy Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.
> 
> Also, my personal vendetta against hospital chairs may have slipped in. Oops.

_There’s been an accident._

The phone call soured his stomach. Unable to finish his breakfast, he instead tossed the rest in to the trash before throwing a few things in to a bag and heading out for the train station. He didn’t know when the next train would be or how much it would cost. But it didn’t matter. He needed to get there and he needed to get there now.

~

Arriving in New Jersey, Winters’ anxiety carried him straight from the station to the hospital. He could worry about finding a hotel later.

His stomach was in knots as he made his way through the hospital on a desperate search for Nixon’s room. With directions from a kind nurse, he finally found his way there but he couldn’t seem to make his feet pass through the doorway. He stood there, just outside the door, looking in at the man lying on the hospital bed. 

Nixon was pale, hooked up to several IVs, and absolutely covered in bruises. A leg and an arm were both in casts. Winters could feel his stomach plummet to the floor. Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, he finally managed to bring himself to enter the room.

Nixon looked worse up close. 

Winters spotted a ratty, lumpy chair next to the bed and moved to sit down on it. His eyes never left his broken looking friend. 

He sat.

And he waited.

~

He couldn’t say how long it took for Nixon to finally come around. The sun was now high enough and bright enough to hurt his bleary eyes. Blinking, he got up, body aching from sitting in the world’s most uncomfortable chair for hours on end. He was just moving to the shut the blinds when there was movement from Nixon’s bed.

“Hey. Hey, Lew. There you are.” Winters tried to make his voice as soft as possible.

NIxon slowly blinked awake, a small smirk appearing on his face as he noticed the other man in the room.

“One little car crash and you come running down here?” The teasing tone Nixon was going for was partially ruined by the gravelly, pain-filled way his voice came out.

“Little crash? Lew, you look like you were run over by a tank.”

“Teaches me for going to get donuts for breakfast.”

Winters shook his head, amused and somewhat relieved that Nixon at least appeared to be okay enough to act like himself.

“We’ve only been back in the States for one week and already you’re in the hospital.”

“What can I say? There are some pretty nurses here and I thought at least this way I was guaranteed to get their attention.” Nixon’s laughter at his own joke ended in a coughing fit and Winters handed him a glass of water.

“You know there are easier ways to get a woman’s attention.”

“Yeah, but you know me Dick, I like to go for a flair of the dramatic,” Nixon grinned.

Sighing, Winters sat back down in the awful chair that he had already spent far too many hours in. His back was already starting to hate him for it.

“Hey Lew?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time can you at least get injured near a hospital with decent seating?”

Nixon barked out a short laugh, “No guarantees, but I’ll try.”

They chatted quietly for a while after that until Nixon started to drift off. Winters took that as his opportunity to leave for a bit. He needed a shower. And food. And a bed to stretch out his sore back. He smiled at his sleeping friend as he turned to leave and his gaze fell to the chair he had just spent an unfortunate amount of time in. He frowned and thought just maybe he should bring in his own chair when he returned. After all, he was probably going to be spending plenty of time here.


End file.
